


Mask of a Monster

by pristineungift



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristineungift/pseuds/pristineungift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin thinks upon her lord. He wears the mask of a monster, but his eyes are those of a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mask of a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Won 2nd Place in the i_b_4_y I-Prompt Challenge No. 8. The prompt was a close up image of Sesshoumaru's eye.

It is her Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes that remind Rin he is not human. She loves his eyes best.

Her Lord Sesshoumaru is beautiful, different, brighter than the rest of the world. His white hair, the marks on his skin, the moon on his brow - all set him apart.

But not so much as the eyes.

She has seen her Lord Sesshoumaru take his true form, the Great Dog Demon, the beast humans fear. The beast that protects her. Then his eyes burn red, like fire, but Rin is not afraid. When he is smaller, his body more like a man's, his eyes are molten gold, cut by the vertical slash that is his pupil.

They are still a demon's eyes, no mistaking them for human. It is her Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes that reassure Rin that he is merely wearing a human mask, and the Great Dog Demon, the beautiful predator, is what is inside.

Rin loves her lord's eyes. They make her feel safe.

She feels them upon her when she travels with her lord, always watchful. She remembers the heavy weight of his gaze the first time they met.

She remembers softer, human eyes, whose gazes were heavier still, and accompanied by harsh words and sharp stones. She remembers the looks of hatred she has seen only on human faces.

"Come, Rin," her Lord Sesshoumaru calls, and Rin goes to him.

She smiles up and he looks down, and she can see herself reflected in his irises.

Rin is glad her Lord Sesshoumaru has demon eyes, for if they looked human she would not be able to tell if he was a monster.


End file.
